


【授翻】对一本旧日记的执着之情｜OBSESIONES SOBRE UN DIARIO VIEJO

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Haytham's diary, M/M, Minor mentions of homophobia, Smut, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 海瑟姆说他的日记中没有提到谢伊，这让谢伊陷入了长久的不安。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	【授翻】对一本旧日记的执着之情｜OBSESIONES SOBRE UN DIARIO VIEJO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obsesiones sobre un diario viejo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087824) by [L_Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Delta/pseuds/L_Delta). 



> 原作是一篇少见的西班牙语海鲜组同人，比较长且慢热的一个短篇。可能源于西语本身的特质，粘稠绵长的句子让整体的叙述就像海浪一般和缓、轻柔，海参部分的遣词造句尤为含蓄优美。尽管审美差异必定存在，考虑到小语种同人文本身的受众有限，还是翻译出来分享食粮。
> 
> 不过，由于语言特征的不同和本人水平的限制，肯定无法完全传达原文的氛围。在此向作者与读者表达歉意，同时再次感谢作者的细腻创作及慷慨授权。

无论是作为刺客还是圣殿骑士，谢伊时常感到某种奇特的、坠入空虚的恐慌，比如怀疑大地会碎裂崩塌在他身上，或者没来由地担忧某次坠落被无止尽地拉长。不过，他碰上过更加恐怖的事：冰水隔着衣服灼烧他的皮肤，灌进他的靴子，刺进他的头颅，不仅像投入烈火那般灼痛，也削弱他的感官。好几次，因为在寒冷中感觉不到某个肢体，谢伊坚信自己已经失去了它。

所以，这一回，当他掉下去，甚至还没落进几乎结冰的水里，就已经开始咒骂。冲击紧随其后，但他感到坠落的过程有几分钟之久，只等着水浸没他的骨头。

这完全是他自己的错。他无视吉斯特的建议，执意去一艘冰封的船只探险。无可修复的残骸好像满载着只能由他发掘的宝藏，谢伊没怎么犹豫就抛弃莫里根号安全的甲板，跑进一堆全靠寒冷才免于腐朽解体的破烂木头之中搜寻。几分钟之后，开始下雪。在没入地平线的日光与遮挡视野的雪花中，谢伊因为几个厘米的计算失误在跳跃时掉进水里只是时间问题。

“船长，”吉斯特说，对正跌跌撞撞地爬上甲板的谢伊而言，他的声调显得过于欢快，“你似乎挺享受这趟寻宝之旅。发生了什么事？水里有金币吗？”

“现在不行，吉斯特，”谢伊还在发抖，“我……没那个心情。”

吉斯特发出一阵大笑，是对谢伊不听从他建议的报复。谢伊决定不搭理他。毋庸置疑，迟早有一天，他能把“我早告诉过你”这句话原原本本地还给吉斯特。

“我……要回自己的船舱，”他说，已经歪歪倒倒地往船长室的方向走，“谁也别烦我，有什么事……你来负责，我今天……无论如何都不会再出来了。”

“你说了算，谢伊。”吉斯特说，“听见了吗，伙计们！把帆收起来，手上没重要活干的人都到甲板底下去。最糟的事情就是有人在这种时候生病，对吧？”

谢伊任由吉斯特在那里自说自话，钻进了舱室。从外面的风雪走进室内积攒的热气里让他心情愉快。脱掉靴子、外套、衬衫和长裤之后，他才想起船舱里不只有他一个人。

“肯威大团长。”他说，短裤正脱了一半。他的脸忽然红起来，而且不是因为室内的高温。“十分抱歉，我忘了您在这儿。”

海瑟姆·肯威永远埋首于那堆书和笔记之中，几乎不离开船长室的书桌，也很少因为什么事情分心。不过，觉察到谢伊的存在，他从文件上抬起眼睛；谢伊发誓，哪怕只有一瞬，他的脸颊也红了一下，显然十分难堪地移开了目光。说话之前，大团长清了清嗓子。

“不，不用道歉，谢伊，这是你的船舱，”他最终说，“我可以去外面等一会儿……在你换干衣服的时候。”然后他开始整理那些文书。谢伊做了一个制止的手势，但大团长看不到，他的眼睛一直盯着舱室对面一面难看的旗帜。

“拜托，不用，不需要这样。而且要刮暴风雪了，您不能留在外面。”

“在这里侵占你的私人空间也让我感到不适。”海瑟姆这话说得有些奇怪。因为，在整个航程之中，从纽约出发到先行者神殿再到回程，两人一直在此同住。这种情况也不是头一回。不过，至少对海瑟姆而言，在黑暗中或者趁着另一个人不在脱光衣服完全是另一回事。

“如果我觉得私人空间受到威胁，也不会邀请您同住。”

“既然你这么说……我就继续做自己的事了。”

海瑟姆低下头，把注意力重新放到那些文件上，但谢伊发誓钢笔很久都没在粗糙的纸面上动一下。他把身体和头发彻底擦干，从旧武器堆里翻出来一件棉布衬衫穿上，钻进床铺。

困意袭来的时候，他还在打冷颤。他不喜欢这样，在被子里翻来覆去试图更暖和一点，也想找点事情不让自己睡着。船舱的摆设还是和原来一样，只不过海瑟姆的用品占据了一角，在十分窄小的空间里收拾得尽量整齐，而且没有单独的抽屉。谢伊希望有更好的地方安置大团长，但他没有；船员的舱室更不合适，货舱更是免谈。海瑟姆也拒绝换地方，而且两人丝毫不觉得共用房间有什么问题。

至少到目前为止没什么问题。

肯威大团长一个字都没说，一片寂静中也听不到笔尖与纸张摩擦的声音。他倚着谢伊的书桌，一动不动，非常紧张。也许英国人比谢伊先前认为的更像清教徒。

“我以为您早就写完报告了，大团长。”谢伊说，试图发起一场轻松的谈话。

“为什么这么说？”海瑟姆问，没有转向他。

“我们从先行者神殿出来之后，您就没停过笔。记述任务内容应该用不了这么长时间。”

大团长叹了口气。

“不过我想您能注意到我忽略掉的一些细节。”

“我写的不是情报，”海瑟姆说，语气听起来甚至有些痛苦。

“噢。”

谢伊知道，他们应该根据每次行动的性质挑重点留下记录，哪怕只是用作个人参考；他一直以为海瑟姆写的东西是要分享给教团的。除此之外，还有什么能让他写得如此兢兢业业？

“那是在写信啰？”虽然这个可能性很小。大团长写的是一大本东西，不是几张散纸。“如果是教团机密，不说也行。”谢伊表示。

“我写的是日记。”海瑟姆终于回答。

谢伊没想到大团长还保留着记日记的习惯。不过也不奇怪，生活中肯定有很多让他想诉诸笔端的东西。谢伊好奇本子里写了些什么，多半有不少教团最近的发现，他对世界和各种经历的看法，说不定还有关于谢伊本人的事。

这下，谢伊的好奇心倍增，里面还多了些轻微的不安。

“我希望您在日记里说些我的好话，大团长。”他说，半是玩笑半是提问。

“我没写关于你的事。”海瑟姆回应。

这个回答很真诚，肯定没有恶意，可谢伊无法避免地感到一阵失望。显然，这种感觉不合逻辑。大团长乐意在记忆中留痕的事物想必无穷无尽，更别说在过去这段时间里发生的种种神奇。尽管如此，他依旧觉得失落。

他以为极北之行之后，大团长会觉得他值得在日记里记上一笔。事实并非如此。

“您最好早些休息。如果暴风雪过去，明天一早我们就出发。”

“当然。我尽快把蜡烛熄了。”大团长平静地说。

谢伊重新缩进毯子，望着舱室的木头墙壁。那天晚上，他梦见笔尖摩擦纸张的声音，还有大团长沾上墨水的双手。

暴风雪一直持续到第二天早晨。谢伊烦恼地看看莫里根号甲板上厚重的积雪，又看看灰蒙蒙的天空。天上被云层遮得一点空隙都没有。

“让人尽快把甲板清理干净，吉斯特。”他说。那天早上他声音有些嘶哑，但愿没生病。

“我们要走了吗？”

谢伊点头。“我怕继续待在这里会搁浅。暴风雪看来一时半会儿停不了。”

吉斯特走下舰桥，让水手们把雪从甲板边缘扫下去。这活儿很累人，既要小心不要在冰上滑倒，还得加快速度，不然雪又积起来了。谢伊咬着牙赌咒，抱怨出发时间拖得太晚。

终于起锚的时候，已经到了下午。幸好，这个季节，高纬度的白昼十分漫长。不那么幸运的是，航程中的风雪更恶， 他们不得不一连几个小时在几乎没有能见度的情况下航行。

“你觉得我们什么时候才能驶出暴风雪？”吉斯特问，在四下咆哮的风声中贴着他的耳朵说话。

“不知道。”谢伊承认，看着哪怕在夜色和云层中也没有暗下来的天空，“但我想不会超过明天中午。”

“希望你是对的，不然我们就要撞冰山了。”

“我懂得怎么在这种天气航行，吉斯特，记住这个。”

谢伊的胳膊和腿都在痉挛，不像前一天那么严重，但动起来还是很疼，而且他好长一段时间感觉不到自己的脚趾。

吉斯特的情况肯定也差不多。他从大衣里掏出装着烈酒的小瓶子，递给谢伊一口。谢伊拒绝了。在这种天气，酒精是个陷阱：它令人误以为暖和，对寒冷的承受力更强，实际上却让体温更低。

“说实话，我更想喝点热的，”谢伊说，“或者回我的舱室。”

“可以换我来，如果你愿意的话，”吉斯特说，搓着双手。

“还是别了。你下去睡一会儿，我更想晚上让你掌舵。

大副感激地同意了，消失在甲板舱门底下。一点温暖的橙色的光在吉斯特关门前小小地闪现了一下。

好一会儿，尽管甲板上不止他一人，谢伊耳边只有风声，好像其他船员都在压抑的天气下屈服了。水手们干活的时候都要彼此挨在一起。

要是自己也能挤在他们当中分享热量，或者回到他暖乎乎的毯子里去，让谢伊干什么都行。

接下去的那个早晨格外艰难。刺骨的寒风敲打着舱门，不过舱室仍由令人愉悦的温暖主导。肯威大团长还没醒，谢伊就不得不爬起来。和谁分享体温的念头前所未有地诱人，他肯定船舱里的温度还没完全散去。

因此，发觉大团长登上舰桥的楼梯时，他十分惊讶。海瑟姆冷得发抖，穿着好几层大衣，但还是坚定地往他旁边走去。

“您该在下面暖和暖和，大团长。”谢伊提高声音好让他听见。

“我得松动一下筋骨。没别的意思，谢伊，在船舱里呆久了多少会觉得压抑。”

“我很理解。”

“而且我想看看状况如何，这场暴风雪持续的时间太长。”海瑟姆眯起眼睛看向地平线，不过船首像再往前就几乎看不到什么。

“在这个季节不太寻常。我们很快就能摆脱它，我确信。”

大团长没回话，环视四周，好像在审视每一片以反常的暴烈从天上落下的雪花。与此同时，他和谢伊站得更近，直到他们肩并着肩。这在迎着暴风试图掌控船舵的时候不算特别舒服，但谢伊不会是提议站得远些的那个。于是他们保持着这种距离。

“你在这种天气中出航过吗？”

“有过几次，是的。不管是之前还是之后。”谢伊说，无需解释是在什么之前和之后。海瑟姆心不在焉地点点头。

“我从未直接表示过，但很高兴有你和我们一起旅行。像你这样的人少见而且珍贵。”

“像我这样的，先生？”

“有能力，勇敢，而且公正。同时在一个人身上见到两种就是极大的惊喜；而同时具备三种，让你比我认识的大多数人都优秀。”

这些话既中听又出乎意料。谢伊偷偷笑起来，把脸藏在大衣领子后面。

他们很晚才回到船舱，谢伊算着又过了好几个小时才叫吉斯特出来换班。大团长一直在旁边，对谢伊讲着他迄今为止认识的那些人，从普通水手到绅士与贵族。

谢伊听得认真，把字字句句都记在心里，好像每个词都能填补海瑟姆缺失形象的一部分。

和谢伊预计的一样，第二天上午，暴风雪散去了。船员们看到几个月以来最为蔚蓝与明澈的天空。

然而，并非一切都很顺利。暴风雪刚过，春季融雪就使得巨大的浮冰被海流裹挟而来。莫里根号不幸正靠着这些洋流航行，不得不走得很慢。

大团长似乎养成了陪谢伊航行的习惯，无论在上午还是下午，这让他既吃惊又高兴。更让他惊讶的是，像海瑟姆这样的人能怀着深切的景仰之情看待周遭的一些细节，而这些细节对拥有丰富海上经验的谢伊来说司空见惯。

“我不知道极光是种这么常见的现象。”大团长说，遥望着被最为斑斓的色彩照亮的黑色天空。甲板上的水手们没有谁会在意这种时刻。

“只在这种季节常见，大团长。”谢伊回答，转而看着宽广的洋面，景色仅被远处的冰墙和他们需要避开的众多冰山阻隔。“从三月开始，直到秋天，极光会越来越少。我想南半球的情况大概刚好相反。”

“你去过南半球？”海瑟姆问，把注意力重新放在谢伊身上。

“我没有，但有几个船员去过，他们告诉我的。您呢？”

“我去过几次，是的，为了教团事务。”海瑟姆说。

“那儿什么样？”

“我对南方地域的了解不算很多，”海瑟姆承认，“我只在美洲，主要是西班牙的殖民地活动。那边的四季和我们正好相对。比如现在，我们这里是初春，他们才要准备进入秋季。这种倒错非常有趣。”

谢伊早已知晓寄宿在世界另一头的季节与气候的事。但谈起这些经历的时候，大团长的语气柔和，近乎带有一种能窃取呼吸的浪漫。在海浪轻拍船体的时候听着这些事情格外宜人。

“对感官来说也如同奇迹，”海瑟姆继续道，“我从没见过那么蓝的海滩。因为纬度低的缘故，那里终年都是春天。”

“听上去和北边完全相反。”

“两种景色各有各的美，谢伊。是完全不一样的体验。”

“我想问您更喜欢哪边。”谢伊说，多半期待着海瑟姆的回答会捎带什么暗藏的意味。

“我不确定我能在人生的两个时刻当中做出选择，”海瑟姆说，若有所思，“两边对我来说都有真切的意义。如果必须挑选的话，我最近学到和看到的东西正在逐渐超过我过去遇见的事物。”

谢伊呼出一口气，满溢着一种不像是他的骄傲。现在想来，也许大团长没有写关于他的事情，是因为得先整理笔记。和先行者神殿有关的事并不那么好理解，更别说表达出来。说不定海瑟姆需要更多时间去消化那些境况。

“有个大家伙，船长！”一个水手忽然嚷道，“在右舷！”

一部分船员聚在船边去看。是头杀人鲸，比谢伊通常见到的体型更大。那巨兽先是没入水中，接着又跃出水面，很可能在捕捉什么水里不可能看清的猎物。

那景象实在令人着迷，连谢伊都不得不强行别开视线专注行船，避免撞上浮冰。大团长也走到莫里根的船舷边上，要了只望远镜好更清楚地观看那只野兽。

“要准备鱼叉吗，船长？”率先看见那头鲸的船员问。

“今天算了。”片刻之后，谢伊回答。这些天他不怎么有见血的劲头，何况是捕杀动物，更何况是捕杀人鲸（1），从名号上就显出讽刺。

人们嘘了几声，大部分回去继续干自己的活计。直到鲸鱼消失在远处或者水底，海瑟姆才回到他旁边。

“真是伟大的造物。”海瑟姆说，把望远镜递给吉斯特，“我从没见过杀人鲸，也从没想过能这么近距离看到。”经过谢伊的时候，海瑟姆把一只手放在他肩膀上，“我开始理解我的父亲了。”

“大团长？”

“他没跟我讲过这些……这些关于他海盗生涯的事。”海瑟姆随意地解释道。尽管他说话的声音挺大，谢伊还是觉得自己并未受邀参与这场谈话，仿佛擅自闯入了大团长的回忆。“他一个字都没说过，但我总觉得他并不适应和我们一起度过的那种生活，好像他呼吸着、怀念着什么比我们的家庭更远大的事物。当我得知他从前的身份……从前的事业，我拒绝去想那就是他怀念的东西。”他朝周围，朝莫里根号打了个模糊的手势，“但我开始理解他了。”

“您会把这些写进日记吗，大团长？”谢伊突兀地问，话刚出口他就后悔了。海瑟姆看着他，重新把注意力转回到当下，似乎这个提问让他猝不及防。

“我想会的。”最后他说，“人们留存在记忆里的多半是大事，但只有细节才最让人感到亲近。”

他们没再讨论这个。大团长多半沉浸在自己的回忆里，谢伊则沉浸在想象中。

谢伊预计剩下的航程都会一帆风顺，然而这份平静并未持续很久。暴风雪的困扰才过去三天，一阵飓风把他们卷了个措手不及。那是在哈利法克斯附近，恰好在他们的起点与终点中间。

风暴本身倒不算大麻烦，谢伊和船员们早已经历过类似甚至更糟的情况。他们相对轻巧地穿行而过，哪怕巨浪把莫里根号抛来丢去，有个水手几乎失足从船上掉进海里。

不过，如此颠簸足以让肯威大团长半夜从船舱跑出来，身上套着睡觉时穿的羊毛长衬衣，外面裹着一件外套。谢伊发现那件外套是自己的。

“这阵风暴什么时候来的？”他问，有几分艰难地踏上舰桥的楼梯。尽管他把木头扶手抓的很紧，谢伊还是怕他滑倒，示意吉斯特过去帮他上来。

“几个小时前，大团长。您去睡觉之后不久开始的。”

“我们情况还好？”海瑟姆尽力听起来冷静，但没完全成功。平时一丝不苟的头发此刻被狂风吹得大乱，给他平添一层绝望的气质。

“我们见过更糟的，先生。它看上去比实际危险。”谢伊说，大力扭转船舵迎着浪头冲去。

莫里根号的船首被抬起几米高，船尾还在原来的位置。因为紧握船舵，谢伊站得很稳，而海瑟姆踉跄了一下，勉强及时抓住木头扶栏和谢伊的肩膀。

“你是说这种情况不算危险？”莫里根号回到相对正常的状态后，大团长问，“我简直没法想象真正的风暴是什么样。”

“人总能习惯这样或那样的危险。”谢伊说，在海浪平稳的间隙帮忙稳住海瑟姆，“这是您头一回在远海遭遇风暴吗？”

“第一次，希望也是最后一次。”海瑟姆说，“我不太习惯乘船旅行。”

“但愿您的意思不是，这次到达目的地之后再也不上莫里根号了。”谢伊说。字句冒出来得很轻巧，好像他的头脑被泡在了酒精里。然而他没等到一句笃定的拒绝，反而听到了大团长的笑声。

这声音如此罕见，让他一时犯了糊涂。他意识到这是头一次听到海瑟姆放声大笑。他大着胆子看向旁边依旧抓着扶栏的海瑟姆。

“我不上莫里根号，除非你保证少碰见几次风暴。”最后，大团长说。

“要是我掌控得了，我一定答应。可惜我只是个卑微的小水手。”

海瑟姆啧了一声。“我怀疑卑微这个词不能用来形容你，谢伊。”他说，“要是你写一本回忆录，然后被热爱海洋与冒险的人们改成幻想小说，我一点都不吃惊。我保证读得津津有味。”

谢伊尽可能体面地接受了这份恭维，尽管内心早就雀跃万分。

接下来几个小时，他们讲的话很少。大海依旧波涛汹涌，谢伊尽全力把船驾驶得平缓，不仅是为了减少船只的损坏，也是想要证明他有掌控浪涛的能力。

驶出风暴最严重的区域后，拂晓之前，吉斯特过来拍了拍他的肩膀，接过船舵，让他回去睡觉。

海瑟姆留在甲板，在船尾附近欣赏被他们落在后面的激荡的大海，似乎陷入了沉思，让谢伊通知他回去休息这件事显得极为滑稽。于是谢伊把他留在船舷边，自己回到舱室。

船舱内部也遭到了风暴的破坏，也许比外面还要严重。虽然个人用品不多，但房间里一切没像家具那样牢牢钉在地上的东西都被甩得到处都是。信件和海图撒了一地，门口的衣服和谢伊的武器也是一样。

他往床边走去，一路把能捡的都捡起来，试图把它们扔进箱子和柜子做个基本的整理。他得先睡上几个小时才有时间把所有东西复归原位。

大团长的东西也掉了一些。谢伊把散在床边的物件小心地放回书桌。其中包括幸运地拧紧了塞子的墨水瓶，衣服，还有一个大部头，被所有东西压在底下。谢伊过了一阵子才意识到那是什么。

是大团长的日记。

本子在谢伊手里比他想象得要重。封皮很硬，而他发誓书脊一直试图在他指间摊开。这当然很滑稽，但好奇心让他宁可相信这本书想要让他翻看。

一阵刺痒爬上他的脊背。那个本子里藏着海瑟姆最深切的思想，拿在手中如同神明送来的启示——如果这种东西确实存在的话。在那里，在那一刻，他发觉自己既渴望又害怕阅读日记中所写的内容。他渴望知晓大团长深藏不露的那个部分，又害怕看到那些浪漫的念头被确凿地丢下船去。

他没能知道实际情况。船长室的门开了，肯威大团长走了进来。他的眼睛立刻捕捉到谢伊正捧着他的日记本。

“我看到……你拿着我的笔记。”他有些恼火，稳步向谢伊走去，但在几步远的地方停住了。他张嘴想说什么，但什么也没说出来。

谢伊从未见过他这幅模样。他仿佛不是自己，对自身的行动与话语都充满怀疑，甚至不敢看着谢伊的眼睛。

“是的，您的东西掉到床上了，肯定是刚才刮风的时候被甩过去的。”谢伊说，试图缓和愈发紧张的气氛。

“你看了吗？”海瑟姆问。

“没，没有。”谢伊立刻保证，“我刚准备把东西都放回去。”

海瑟姆看上去没有完全信服，但平静不少。他伸手拿过本子，谢伊没有丝毫异议地把它递了出去。

“我把东西到处乱放，”他说，逐渐恢复了往常的声调，“它们被甩出去是我的错。我帮你一起清理。”

他们沉默地把床上和旁边地板上的杂物都收拾干净，以免第二天早晨起来时不小心踩到什么。整理完毕后，肯威大团长看起来和平时一样冷静而自信，谢伊一度怀疑他先前那副紧张的样子只是自己的想象。

“我睡觉了，大团长。”谢伊局促地说，一边脱掉衣服。海瑟姆背对着他，点了点头。

“最好这样。我过几分钟也睡了。”

谢伊钻进毯子，闭上眼睛。他听到海瑟姆在船舱里整理完东西后逐渐接近的脚步声，接着，他在旁边躺下了。

然而海瑟姆没有立即入睡，谢伊感觉到他在被子里不安地翻来覆去。无论如何，谢伊都想知道困扰他的究竟是什么，是日记里记载的东西，还是谢伊可能读到的东西；但他不敢当面质问。他一动不动，努力让自己平静下来，直到睡眠终于占据上风。

和之前的许多天一样，谢伊一早就醒了。而只在最近变得常见的是，床的另一头海瑟姆的存在愈发明晰。他裹在毯子里，像是在邀请谢伊多躺一会儿。

几天前那场小小的争执似乎已经被淡忘，至少谢伊忘了。那种热切的好奇依然存在，而且显然源自他的热望。

这种欲望是他自身的一部分，他很少碰见需要去掩盖的情况。不是因为他不怕被得知之后可能遭受的惩罚，而是因为他很少如此鲜明地、像此刻这样在生活中感受到它。在海瑟姆旁边，它似乎在驱使他采取行动。

尽管对他这样的人来说，道德束缚聊胜于无，他也不会因此就被蒙骗，更不会被那些经验误导。在远离海岸（2）、连日见不到半个女人的航程中，水手之间友好的帮忙是另一回事；就连过去那些年里被允许的最亲密的行为，也仅限于孩童的试探。青年之间的事能被原谅，但男人之间不行。

所以他一点儿也不想这样，在一个男人的陪伴下醒来，忍受两腿之间的不适，仿佛一个放浪青涩的少年；更不乐意让海瑟姆察觉到哪怕最轻微的、自己对他的仰慕，从而产生鄙夷。

他试图放松并清理自己的头脑，把念头集中在更重要的事情上，比如莫里根号的物资和他必须为教团完成的任务。

这尝试没有起到作用。“大团长，”他轻声叫道。“大团长，”他又叫了一声，在波浪冲刷船体的噪声中近乎耳语，但如果海瑟姆醒着，肯定听得清清楚楚。

没有得到回音。他转过身背对着海瑟姆，把手伸进毯子。他的下体硬得像石头。

如果可以的话，谢伊情愿慢慢来，沉浸在这一刻，沉浸在身旁大团长的体温和毯子里他的气味之中。但他必须快点结束，而且保持安静。

他把衣服里面浸湿了。刚完事，他就起身换衣服，把弄脏的裤子，他欲望的罪证，藏进箱子深处。

船舱外的微风十分清爽，带着咸味。风平浪静的早晨让他接过莫里根号的船舵时终于冷静和清醒过来。舵手是个挺有能力的小伙子，不过谢伊依旧不放心让他在紧急情况下航行。舵手很高兴有人替他，回到船员们大多数时候待着不肯出来的舱室里去了。

“早上好，谢伊。”吉斯特和他到招呼，声音和往常一样轻快，“我以为你不会起了。”

“我做了个美梦，梦见一个满是美艳海妖的小岛，”谢伊语气随意地回答，“舍不得醒。”

“结果醒来发现身边的人是大团长，不是海妖，真遗憾。”

谢伊讽刺地笑了笑。

“说到大团长，你知道他靠岸之后的打算吗？”吉斯特问。

“不知道，他没告诉过我。”谢伊说。

“我以为这会儿他连自己的人生意义都告诉过你了。”

“轮不到我去问大团长。”

吉斯特往前倾身，侧过脸看着谢伊。“你竟然不知道，我很惊讶。大团长一直在舱室，你上面没事的时候也在里面待着；你们还一起吃饭一起睡觉。所以你们都做些什么来打发时间？”

“肯威大团长一直在写东西。不写的时候，就聊他以前的旅行。如果我没理解错的话，他还会引用一些哲学上的话。”

“哲学，嗯？”吉斯特咂咂嘴，“没想到你这么有教养，谢伊。”

“我没有，”谢伊说，“我只是听他讲。那大概是我能获得的最接近指示的东西。”

“别灰心，朋友。你总有能做的。”

之后他们又聊了些别的家常。谢伊暗下决心要去问问大团长今后的计划，当然，前提是大团长愿意告诉他。

海瑟姆几个小时之后才出现，穿着在旅途中保持得非常干净的衣服。在他自己跑出来找食物之前，谢伊见过其中一个水手先前给他带了些吃的。

“早上好，大团长。”吉斯特抢在谢伊前面打招呼，“您睡得好吗？”

“挺好，我已经习惯了摇晃的船只。”海瑟姆说，一面往舰桥上走，“航行怎么样？”

“顺风顺水，先生，”谢伊回答，“如果洋流的方向不改，且不遇上另一场风暴的话，再过两三天就能到达港口。虽然我知道咱们过去几天一直不太走运。”

“我一直听你叨念你的运气操之在你。”肯威大团长说，脸带微笑，似乎很高兴能指出谢伊的言论与事实不符。吉斯特笑了。

“那句话说的只是我对事物的应对方式，有很多东西完全在我的掌控之外。”谢伊回答。他不打算让他们曲解自己的意思，尤其是海瑟姆。

他们又航行了很长时间，直到日头升到天空中央。谢伊叫几个船员把食物带到船长室，并且邀请吉斯特与他还有大团长一起吃饭。

“我们到达目的地之后要做什么，大团长？”谢伊问。他吃着盘子里的鲸鱼肝，那头鲸是前一天当着海瑟姆的面捕获来的。他和吉斯特都对这顿饭没什么想法，而大团长似乎觉得这种餐食十分奇特。

“我在港口有些事情处理。”海瑟姆说，语气谨慎，不打算透露更多细节，“最多耽误几天时间，其实一天就够……如果顺利的话。”

“然后呢？”吉斯特问，和谢伊一样充满好奇，而且什么都敢问。

“如果可以问的话。”谢伊立刻说。吉斯特点点头：“当然。”

“实际上，我不知道，”大团长承认，“教团的需求一直很清晰。但达成目的的方式就和海面一样充满变数。我可能该留在港口，也可能应该离开。即使我知道有这两个选项，也不大可能预计得到会留多久，或者将会去什么地方。”

“总之，大团长，”谢伊说，“我保证莫里根号一直任您差遣，只要教团对我们没有别的需求。”

“十分感谢，也很高兴听你这么说。见识了你和你船员的航海技巧之后，坐其他的船都没安全感。”

这又是一句谢伊要敬重珍藏的赞扬，尽管表面上还是得摆出谦逊的脸色。多亏吉斯特比他体面得多地欣然接下这份恭维，并且开始讲述海瑟姆不在时他们的冒险故事，谢伊才不用费劲立马作出回应。

不过，这次谈话让谢伊意识到了一件他一直忽略的事：大团长在船上的时间很快就要结束，而且自己对此并不乐意。

尽管这不是海瑟姆第一次在莫里根号上和他们同行，但这是他们共同旅行时间最长也最重要的一次。谢伊怀疑今后是否还有机会和他共享自己的舱室。他对此感到真切的遗憾，不单是因为他渴望着大团长；还因为用餐时和海瑟姆精彩的谈话，以及两人共享船舱时那种简单的陪伴带来的宁静。

也许这样更好。时间拖得越长，他就越有可能暴露自己的感情；也许是行动中的一个破绽，或者不小心说漏嘴的一个字词。他最好放大团长离开，让自己安稳一点。

尽管谢伊决心将海瑟姆的离开视作一件好事，而且是一件对自己有利的事，当他的船员指出已经能够目视陆地时，他透过望远镜看过去的目光依旧充满失落。那个傍晚被橙黄的日光照得十分明媚，远处的港口看起来简直像在燃烧。

“我们明天就能在港口下锚，”谢伊回到船舱通知大团长，“已经快到了，但我更想在大白天上岸。”

“当然。”海瑟姆回答。

和其它许多个夜晚一样，海瑟姆埋首于整理他的旅行笔记。当钢笔划过纸张，谢伊渴望地看着他，直到认为再看下去会太过显眼，并且让大团长感到不适。

“有人在港口等您吗？”谢伊问，脱掉衣服钻进床铺。他知道大团长还会再写一会儿，他已然十分适应蜡烛的光线。

“有可能。我得把任务中看到听到的东西用报告的形式发布下去。做完这些之后……想必还有很多事务等着我处理。”

“您没得休息真是太糟糕了，大团长。”谢伊说，把毯子拉到下巴看着海瑟姆伏案的侧影。他的存在已经成了船长室的一部分，习惯的力量会让他的缺席更加难以接受。

“不需要担心这个，谢伊。这是我自己选择的道路和拥有的信念，我一点都不后悔。”海瑟姆坚定地说。过了一会儿，他用更亲切的语气补充：“而且，莫里根号上的日子是近几年最令我愉快的。”

谢伊自顾自笑了，困得眼皮直打架。大团长严肃的语气让他昏昏欲睡。

“您觉得我值得在日记本里占上几页纸吗？”他没过脑子地问。

海瑟姆啧了一声。“几页纸？”他问。在听到更多话之前，谢伊就睡着了。

“确保肯威大团长的东西都送到住处，千万别丢了什么！”谢伊在港口对他的一个船员说。那个年轻、强壮的水手重重点了下头，往人群中去了。海瑟姆的行李装在一个过大的箱子里，水手在重量下走得有点歪歪扭扭。

船一靠港，海瑟姆就从谢伊的船长室出来，和他一起站在莫里根号的甲板上。他看起来比任何时候都要优雅，好像根本没和船员一起在远海经历长达数星期的航行，脏兮兮的工作一点都没影响到他。

“多谢帮忙搬我的东西，谢伊。”他说，语气正式，有种距离感。

“一点小事，大团长。”谢伊回答，“不过容我再问一次，您确实不想留在莫里根号上吗？我们这几天都不会起航，需要评估船体是否需要维修，并且补充物资。”

“恐怕不行，我不想继续滥用你的好客之情。留在城里对你我来说都更舒适。”海瑟姆说。某个瞬间，谢伊认为大团长对自己的秘密有所怀疑，只不过他一如既往地彬彬有礼，并在谢伊伸出手时毫不犹豫地握住。

“这儿大家会想您的。”

“也许，”海瑟姆回答，“也有可能你最终会讨厌我在莫里根号上，谢伊。”

这句回应有些奇特，并且伴随着一个手势，让谢伊觉得海瑟姆知道什么他不知道的事。但海瑟姆一直没有放开他的手，直到他主动把手松开。

“这个可能性不大。”他说。

“总之，我最好出发。有人已经在等我了。”海瑟姆指向码头，一个戴帽子的人正在心不在焉地抽烟斗。他的举止十分寻常，只有可能是教团的一员。

“那么，祝您好运，大团长。”

“你也是，虽然我觉得你可能不需要我的祝福。”

海瑟姆转了个身，从城市街道离开。那个戴帽子的人跟着他，几乎和他并肩而行。不久，两人都消失在谢伊的视野中。

直到这时，谢伊才感到旅途的疲劳沉重地压在肩头。他想回船舱，又发现自己不乐意回去，因为那里已经空空荡荡，不再有伏在桌前书写的大团长的身影。

他转而去货舱帮助船员清点他们带回的货物，并且检查港务长官们认为莫里根号最需要修理的部位。

“我去给货物找些买主，”谢伊说，拿了一包烟草当作样品，“然后看看谁能卖给我们维修需要的材料。”

那个上午收获颇丰。码头附近的店铺给莫里根号带回来的烟草和钢铁出了好价钱。他还雇了几个木匠，并且买到了上好的木料回去修船。

几个小时后，吉斯特在一家食品店外面找到了他。他正准备买几箱肉干和盐。店外一家臭鱼摊令人作呕的味道也没影响他从中午就没吃过东西的肚子饿得咕咕叫。因此，橱窗里的几块畜肉在他眼里显得比实际上美味得多。

“船长，我到处找你。”吉斯特说，在他背上拍了一下，“我已经把货交给了买主，但他们等着亲自把款项交到你手上。以及船员们在问你是否会屈尊与他们分享面包。”

“没想到我富有魅力到令他们如此想念。”谢伊回答。店主正在木质柜台底下包装那些硬化处理的肉块。谢伊把他盯得很紧，丝毫不敢卸下防备，以防他忽然认为掺进一些腐肉有益于莫里根号船员的健康。

“你很清楚忠诚的船员有多重要。不过，我想，碰见肯威大团长之后，你更想在图书馆里交朋友？”吉斯特被自己的笑话逗笑了，谢伊没有。

店主已经包好了肉，让三个店员，几个肯定不到十四岁的男孩，把箱子运到船上去。谢伊和吉斯特给他们带路，自己也搬着几个箱子。他们轻快地在城市小巷中穿行。谢伊发现，吉斯特和自己一样，在每个藏身处和屋顶下面左顾右盼，警惕着可能想把他们一网打尽的刺客余党。

“你知道我珍惜船员，吉斯特。”

“当然，但你想要的并不是这种陪伴，对吧？尤其那些船员总不注意个人卫生，品位仅止于劣质酒精。”

谢伊咽了口唾沫，不知如何作答。也许那只是吉斯特自己不恰当的看法。不过，更有可能的是，吉斯特发现了过去几天在谢伊脑子里闪过的众多念头中的一小部分。他的大副到底是个聪明人。

他察觉到吉斯特在旁边看着他，还在考虑是想个诙谐的回答，还是干脆大笑几声，码头就到了。吉斯特指给他看等在船只停泊处附近的两个人。

谢伊急匆匆安顿好放肉干的地方，专心去解决和买家之间的事务。

尽管有些心烦，谢伊仍旧接受了大副的提议，去甲板下面和船员一起吃饭。他们提供的是一种炖肉，烧得有些过头，让人辨认不出它还活着的时候属于哪种动物。谢伊总归都吃了下去。他还欣然喝了几杯船员保存在货舱里的陈年朗姆，不过在酒精发挥作用之前就离开了。

他认为还是不要把无可避免的事继续拖下去为好，便往船长室走去。舱室很整洁，光线良好，空空荡荡。曾经存放肯威大团长个人物品的角落现在什么也没有。书桌最为可怕，干净得像一张白纸，等着谢伊使用。而谢伊此刻只想再见到海瑟姆坐在这里。

他把衣服脱了；许多天里的头一次，他不必对此有所顾虑。他把衣服朝木头架子扔过去，既然回到了陆地，他终于可以把它们送去洗干净。然后他躺上床，这张床现在显得又空又大。

他本来可以睡着。但在压抑的孤独感之外，一个用黄纸包着的精致包裹引起了他的注意。他起身把它拿起来，不记得自己有个类似这样的东西。它放着的地方也很奇怪：在书桌底部的横杆上，几乎和地面齐平，从桌面的角度无论如何也看不到它，除非有人朝着桌子弯下身去，比如准备上床睡觉的时候。

谢伊小心地把它打开，以为是刺客送来的包裹。他惊讶地发现里面装着一堆散开的纸页，上面写满肯威大团长极具辨识度的优雅字迹。他立刻意识到这些是大团长的日记，从那个他见过的本子上撕下来，被妥善放置于此，仅让他一人可以找到。

肯定是海瑟姆放的，没有别的可能性。其他人没法溜进他的船舱而不引起船员注意。

尽管留包裹的人有迹可循，它被放在这里的意义令依旧谢伊摸不着头脑。大团长曾因为他拿着日记本而发火的事，让这个举动显得更为奇特。一定有什么十分重要的缘由。于是他坐在书桌前，开始阅读。

第一篇日记大约写于门罗上校去世一周之后。篇目的开头十分简洁，但中间的段落吸引了谢伊。

_1757年11月29日_

_我终于有幸结识寇马克大师，属下们一直用充满尊敬与景仰的语气谈论他。我在命他宣誓加入教团时才见到本人。复述教团宗旨时，他的声音毫无动摇与悔意，至少我没有捕捉到这些东西。_

_必须承认，一开始，我有所顾虑；他曾隶属于兄弟会，我们的死敌，我不觉得能将他变为盟友。_

_令我惊讶的是，此人并不冲动短视。虽然欠缺高等教育，他在世间积累的经验与独到的智慧很好地弥补了这一点。看得出他依旧对刺客同僚有所留恋，我仍十分信任他对我们信条的忠诚，以及他反过来与兄弟会为敌的理由。毋庸置疑，他会成为一位可贵的盟友，甚至可能成为一位朋友。_

_宣誓结束离开大厅后不久，我找到了与他直接谈话的机会。他提供的消息对我们来说十分宝贵，他与我们共事的事实亦然。我猜想，在即将开展的事业中，他将是我们不可或缺的助力。_

这篇剩下的部分简单地记述了大团长当天的其他行动。谢伊粗略地扫了一眼，继续往后看。

接下去的几页写着他们第一次共同航行时肯威大团长的观察，那时他们一同出海寻求库克船长的帮助。这些记叙中充满大团长想要找到先行者神殿的迫切心情，对谢伊的提及十分含糊，好像他只是一个教团的工具，而非一个活人。

突兀的变化发生在不久之后。那篇日记的日期，谢伊记得，是他们头一次撞上阿德瓦勒的那天。

_1758年6月14日_

_库克船长帮了教团大忙。他不仅提供了下个目标的信息，还允许我们驾驶他的船追击。阿德瓦勒其人十分机警可畏，如果没有库克的舰船，我们恐怕无法赢过他的攻势。_

_此次任务的功劳不归别人，正属于寇马克大师。尽管在敌对与结盟时期，我对他的航海技术皆有所耳闻，首次亲眼见证依旧激励人心。_

_毋庸置疑，谢伊能力出众；多亏从库克船长处获得的信息，我们找到了阿德瓦勒的具体位置。不幸的是，他多半对我们早有防备，我们遭到十数艘快速帆船的攻击。我相信，若非寇马克大师力挽狂澜，我们不太可能达成行动目的。_

_遗憾的是，对方的接连进攻令我们丢失了目标。阿德瓦勒逃跑了。我决定与库克船长共同行动，负责调查他的行踪。相信船长的航线能令我更加接近我的目标。_

_与此同时，我坚信谢伊将会以他的优秀品质继续支持教团的事业。与他同行的体验十分愉快。既然我们如今目的相同，想必很快就会再见。_

在这篇日记后面一连几个月没有任何内容。简单浏览之后，谢伊发现，大团长只把提到他的篇目留给了他。他依旧弄不清大团长这么做的原因，但理由也许就藏在这些纸页之中。

下一篇日记的头几段被黑色墨水涂去，似乎大团长对自己的言辞感到极为愤怒。直到下一页最后四分之一处，叙述才重新开始。

_1758年8月22日_

_……所以，我很高兴能依靠寇马克大师的帮助，否则，阿德瓦勒的话语肯定会让我露出更大破绽，落入陷阱之中。这一定就是他的用意。阿德瓦勒可能是我父亲的朋友，但像他这样的人不会为了挽救局势而将筹码全押在感情上。_

_侍奉一项诚实事业的人的死亡并不令我欣喜，哪怕他这么做是出于无知。然而，我还是因为他的逝去感到轻松。_

_谢伊带领的莫里根号的船员在船上再次为我留出空间。尽管谢伊的热情好客令人受用，我依旧为占据他的私人船舱乃至床铺感到不适。但他在不同场合重申这并不造成麻烦。_

这篇的后半部分内容十分寻常，接下来一篇也是。但紧随其后的两篇则不太一样。

_1758年8月24日_

_尽管谢伊对我侵入他空间一事不以为然，我无法阻止继续待在此处时不断增长的巨大不安。_

_谢伊属于海洋，具备这类人身上的力量与优雅。最近几个夜晚，当阿德瓦勒的质问造成的愤怒平息，我发现自己在长久地观察他。当然，没有让他觉察。从这些观察中生出的念头十分可疑，属于头脑中我以为早已被永远埋葬的部分。_

_如果这份好感继续增长，我的嘴巴或者行动迟早会暴露自己。唯一的安慰是，我们很快就要回到港口。希望在踏上陆地的时候，这件事情也随之过去。_

_1758年8月25日_

_今天一早我们抵达了陆地，谢天谢地。然而，我的身体因为需求执意作出的反应已经到了无法容忍的地步。当晚我的梦中充满欲望，连在这本日记中都不堪叙写。只能拼命希望谢伊没有注意到我因此陷入的状况。_

_我坚持立刻离开莫里根号。要做的事情太多，我们最重要的利益受到威胁，我当然更乐意这样。_

_我对接下来从刺客手中夺回神器的方法有所疑虑。拿回它们肯定不简单，然而，我怀疑是否有必要让谢伊也参与其中。至少目前，我会单独行动。_

谢伊把纸页放回桌上，焦躁得无法继续阅读。肯威大团长的意思是真的吗？他与自己一样被同样的渴望煎熬吗？日记中使用了欲望这个词，是的，但他依旧不能确定；他曾从可靠的渠道得知，来自海瑟姆的国家的人会用特别的字词描述男子之间的友谊，所指不过是一种深切的、兄弟般的亲密情谊。

然而，如果事实果真如此，字里行间明确指出的种种遮掩与压制就显得不可理喻。也许，其中的确包含比他的想法更为感性的意义。这种预期使得谢伊颤抖起来，接着读了下去。

接下来的一篇与之前的日期相隔甚远，下一篇和下下一篇也是。谢伊对其中第一篇的内容感到惊讶。

_1759年10月30日_

_最近，关于刺客们的行动，谢伊发现了一件令人担忧的事：我们的敌人似乎已经找到了启动先行者之盒的办法。显然，我们没时间了；但与坏消息一同到来的，还有将刺客的影响力从纽约彻底清除的机会。_

_我在城中调查刺客们的具体位置时，杰克与谢伊成功制造了大范围的武装冲突，迫使执法部门对霍普·詹森控制的手下们采取行动。_

_到今天为止，这个女人的名字只代表两件事：危险与混乱。詹森的犯罪与间谍网络在殖民地的几个重要城市像瘟疫一般蔓延，是我们在大陆扩大影响力的主要障碍之一。我不得不敬佩她的谋略，以及让几百个男人屈服与恐惧的能力。这对一个男子来说也是十分困难的壮举。_

_而谢伊让我看到了他性格中的另一面。当他赶到刺客们集会的地点，他不得不与詹森正面对峙。尽管获得了胜利，他回来时却充满深切的悲痛；无须多言，这份悲伤不仅来自与旧时的朋友、同僚、导师拔刀相向，同时也与旧爱有关。我不清楚这份爱情是否已经消逝，但看到他处于这种状态令我极为悲伤。不仅因为自己，也是因为，一个为正确道路奋战的人不应被迫面对这种情境，更何况是谢伊。_

_我了解到他明天就要出发去猎杀剩下的同僚。希望在这次行动中他能保持士气，既为教团，也为他自己。_

这篇之后，直到今年3月中旬，都没有任何信息。那些篇目比其它的更加狂热，充满了必须要先于刺客到达先行者神殿、避免灾难重演的焦虑。在不耐烦与对敌人的密切关注之外，海瑟姆似乎依然在日记中找到了提及谢伊的余裕。

_1760年3月23日_

_我们离开港口已有几个星期，但依旧没有阿基里斯所乘船只的影子。我十分担忧他们会先于我们到达目的地。_

_谢伊告诉我，我们起航得正是时候。再过几周就不得不在春季的融冰中航行。如果我们在任务中全身而退，很可能会在返航途中遭遇这个问题。不过，只要能取得胜利，我已经做好面对困扰的准备。_

_身处阻止刺客行动的紧要关头，是唯一能够压制住我的热情的东西。有时，一些画面未经允许就从我的思绪中凸显，偶尔，我会瞥见谢伊在清晨起床；这些事既是折磨也是恩赐。_

_写下这篇日记的时候，有水手在甲板上喊叫。似乎是看见了陆地，如果在这个纬度绵延的巨大冰盖也能被称作陆地的话。若是走运，明天我们就能与刺客们对峙，而非面对一堆先行者神殿的废墟。_

谢伊把剩下的几篇日记拿出来。篇目不多，都与这次回归文明世界的航程有关。这其中一定有什么关键的内容，比先前读到的更加重要。

展开笔记的时候，他的手在发抖。

1 _760年3月27日_

_击败刺客们之后，我们士气高昂地从先行者神殿起航。我自认不会轻易感到愉悦，对日常庸扰的态度也并不开明。然而，哪怕是我，也忍不住参与为此次胜利举行的平和庆祝。_

_白天很快过去，天空中暴风雪的迹象也无法浇灭莫里根号上的热烈气氛。谢伊希望我可以一直陪着他。难得有一次，我没有对自身与自己的行动感到不安。这份平静稍纵即逝，我充分地接受它，心知在以后的日子里，我会需要哪怕一份不太久远的和平回忆。_

_1760年3月29日_

_今天发生了一件事，几乎破坏了我所维持的表象；事情不大，却给我内心的冲动带来猛烈的惊扰。_

_风雪欲来的天气已经维持了几天。一位水手似乎发现了远处一艘冰封的船骸，而谢伊不愿放弃前去搜寻宝藏的机会。_

_气温还在下降。他离开莫里根号不久，就刮起了暴风雪。自然，变得有限的视野和路上的积雪令谢伊掉进了冰水，他不得不尽快回到船上。_

_那件事是他回来后发生的。谢伊似乎完全忘了我的存在，他在舱室里，在光天化日之下，在我面前，大大咧咧地脱了个精光。还没脱完，他就注意到我，赶紧转身离开了我的视线。事情到此为止，但对我来说已然足够。_

_我知道，对他年轻、匀称身体的一瞥将会伴随我直至坟墓。在我写下这些字句时，他已经入睡。上床之前，他问我是否在日记中提到过他，我告诉他没有。_

_要是他知道我是怎么说他的！——这些字句中的所写所想，这些纸页之中掩藏的、见到他时生出的热望。将他矫健的形象留存在记忆的琥珀之中已是一种奢求，我也不曾利用这种记忆想象最为不当的画面；但占有他与被他占有的愿望十分强烈。我想，这已经超过了单纯欲望的范畴，踏入了情爱的领域。_

_我从来不会用沉湎酒精与娼妓的方式寻求忘却，然而此刻我希望如此，用一种肉欲代替另一种，却无法称心如意。我的运气如此糟糕，此生仅有两次陷入爱情，两次均使我忧心不已。他们皆为我不能爱恋之人。_

_1760年3月30日_

_今早醒来，我遭遇了自青年时代结束后就极少碰到的不便。在人生初期，身体的变化与类似的状况总被视为带有情色意味，不论它们是否本意如此。_

_我试图在脑海中塞满无聊的念头以缓解欲望，但无济于事。幸好当时我独自一人，否则我不会胆敢尝试在毯子的遮盖下自我满足。_

_我一面触碰自己，一面想着谢伊，想着他从昨天起就夺去我目光的矫健身形。一开始，我想象他和我在做一样的事，如同我自身愿望的镜像。尽管这幅景象本身已经足够挑逗，我依然有办法在脑海中幻想自己更为偏爱的场景。_

_而脑海中每个令我满足的画面，仿佛都是从实际生活中撷取的片段。_

_伴随着一阵无法言喻的快感，我把种子洒到舱室的地板上。呼吸平复之前，我感到十分内疚，因为我擅自使用了他的形象，未曾取得回应就渴望着他，并且利用一次意外的机会品尝了自己的想象。_

_整个上午，我都拒绝走出船舱。谢伊派人给我送来食物，确保我舒适健康。这份善意迫使我在下午走出藏身之所。谢伊对我的欲望一无所知，而且我有充分的理由相信他甚至未曾有所怀疑；但我知道，他因为我的级别和经验对我有所欣赏与尊敬。我不能让他产生恶感，或认为我并不乐于接受他的陪伴。_

_走出舱门时，雪依旧下得很大。在我们被雪掩埋之前，船员们清理干净了甲板，他们的效率令我感到钦佩。_

_谢伊负责掌舵。我清楚这对一艘船的船长来说并不常见，因为他们通常有一个舵手。为了将他的船员和船带到安稳的港口，这个男人能做到十分极端的地步，而他在肆虐整个下午的恶劣天气中保持视力的能力同样令人吃惊。_

_他友好地向我打招呼，轻快地告诉我走出船舱是正确的选择。我们在莫里根号的舰桥愉快地交谈。谈话过程中，我向他倾身。他多半认为我只是试图取暖，别无其它想法。_

_1760年4月1日_

_随着航程越来越长，我数次处于犯下错误或露出马脚的边缘。这是巨大的耻辱，因为我能走到今天，绝不是靠盲从于激情，而是靠掌控与理性。_

_然而，有时我也感到时间就要用尽，像水从指缝流走，而我还没来得及与谢伊说上几句话。这是个可笑的矛盾，因为与寇马克大师同行期间，我见识了许多奇迹。_

_今天，比如说，有一阵子我得以欣赏到空中的极光，还有一头在船附近游弋的鲸，皮肤被亮光照得熠熠生辉。这并非是旅途中头一次出现极光，这种现象应该在秋冬十分常见。_

_我受到了极大的震撼，但同船的人似乎都对周身环绕的奇迹习以为常，比如极光，海中巨兽，还有映照在结冰海面的柔和月色。_

_我多渴望能和他们一起航行更久。我想自己甚至有可能习惯船只与大海的剧烈摇晃，乃至与粗犷水手们相处。_

_当然，我只是在自我欺骗，我甚至不如船上新人水手的一半好，而海洋的魅力也会随着与谢伊的分别一同消褪。和其它的所有事物一样，也许，让幻想止于幻想更为妥当。_

_1760年4月2日_

_我不知道，从今往后，我是否还能随心所欲地书写。_

_今天他差一点就发现了我在日记中叙述得如此直白的秘密。这次并非由于我的失误，至少不是直接原因。_

_下午，我们遭遇了一阵风暴。尽管水手们声称风浪很小，在我看来已经十分剧烈。我几乎站不稳脚跟。我走出船舱，想亲眼看看那些巨浪。如果我们就要葬身此地，最好在那之前就了解个大概。我离开得十分匆忙，想必让不少物品散落在舱室，导致了之后的不快。_

_我一出去，就意识到谢伊和船员们已经控制住了局面。我眼中的灾难事实上只是海上日常。受到他们的信心感染，我决定留下来观赏他们的技艺。_

_几个小时之后，风暴最危险的时刻已经过去，谢伊把船舵交给了吉斯特先生；我没有觉察此事，因为被我们抛在身后的雨云和汹涌的大海吸引了我的全部注意。当我终于意识到他不在旁边，一个突然的念头攥住了我；我立刻回到舱室，不愿在船员面前表现得过于惭愧。_

_我的选择是正确的，因为，到达船舱的那一刻，谢伊手中正拿着这本日记，这本记述了如此之多关于他的人格和我的罪恶欲望的日记。当然，他毫无异议地把它还给了我，但我发觉他已被强烈的好奇心掌控。也许，这份好奇从他第一次问起我的日记时就如影随形，而现在他知道了这些纸页里有我想要隐藏的东西。_

_现在，当我写下这些句子，他正在睡觉。在床上挣扎几个小时后，我起来写作；我询问自己是否应该把他的存在从日记中完全抹去，或者整本烧掉。这显然能安抚我的良心，至少杜绝了任何被发现的可能。_

_然而，我不想这么做。烧掉这些纸张是对他记忆与人格的侮辱；留下它们，尽管意味着巨大的危险，也代表着留存了一小部分真相。每一个字、每一桩行为，都让我成为我，并且让我用自己方式爱着谢伊。_

_也许我也能采取一种折中的办法，把它扔进大海。至少我们会以一种讽刺的方式结合在一起。_

_1760年4月5日_

_船员告诉我，明天我们就能到达目的地。海岸已经十分接近，在黑暗中也能见到，不过谢伊坚持在白天光线更好时入港，更方便船只下锚。_

_这给了我最后一次在莫里根号上与谢伊交谈的机会，并且在吉斯特先生的陪伴下共进晚餐。这次聚会十分愉快，我还被问到今后的打算，与教团有关的接下去的目标。我透露了可以提及的部分，尽管未来可能遇见的事对我来说也大都充满未知。_

_哪怕明白这一点，谢伊依旧慷慨地提出让莫里根号协助我进行必要的旅行。这种可能性，再加上他表现出的友善，让我终于意识到这些日记应当如何处置。_

_谢伊比世界上的任何人都有资格了解我人格的局限，并在读过我留给他的纸页之后选择继续提供或收回他的帮助。我只希望他的确是那个我坚定地信任着的人，在读过这几行字之后，能克服正当的厌恶之情，找到一个办法按照他的心意毁掉它们。_

_为我好，为教团好，也为他自己。_

谢伊提心吊胆地读完了最后几个字。他的心脏剧烈地跳动，皮肤上感到一阵刺痒，半是因为期待，半是因为恐惧。

把这些纸页交给他该是个多么艰难的决定！那个下午，当吉斯特模糊地察觉到他对肯威大团长的迷恋，他也表现出了同样的恐惧。即便如此，大团长还是选择给予他自白，不是通过言语，而是通过文字，一种无可辩驳的激情的证据；这足以让一个人身败名裂。

他攥着这些写给他的私人信件——它们的确就是这种东西——决定先保存在箱子里，和他先前扔进去的爱恋大团长的证明放在一起。他还有时间去决定它们的最终去向。

现在，他只对一件事感到十分确定。

* * *

开始下雪了。不是他在极北之地体验过的铺天盖地、冰冻刺骨的雪，也不像在莫里根号上那样伴随着寒风与巨浪。但这雪也足够大，混合着风从海上带来的湿气，一直吹到城里，让人无法避免地被浸得透湿，直到他到达旅馆。当天上午，他在那里要了一个房间。

一群醉汉在唱着一首曲调悲伤的歌，几个瘦弱得几乎拿不起乐器的老人为他们伴奏。时间接近午夜，但海瑟姆确定他们还会再喝上几个小时，唱歌的也一样。他希望自己不会为挑了这么一家旅馆而感到后悔。

他经过几个喝醉的歌手，往温暖的房间深处走。那些人在他接近之前就自动散开，也许是看出他眼中的鄙夷，也许是怕蹭到他的湿衣服，好像他们的穿着有多值当似的。

“要吃点什么吗，尊敬的先生？”肥胖的旅馆主人擦着杯子问。他用的抹布比杯子更脏。

“现在不用。我准备休息了，明早之前别让人打扰我。”

“按您说的办。”

旅馆有三层，底层是饭馆，另外两层可供客人住宿，能从吧台旁边的楼梯走上去。海瑟姆的房间处于顶楼，比较幸运的是，两层厚重的木板终究成功隔绝了噪声。

一个年轻人和一个女孩正在三层的走廊接吻；就连海瑟姆经过他们走进自己的卧室时也没有分心。

房间里十分昏暗，只有一根蜡烛照亮小小的一隅，连放着烛台的家具都几乎看不清楚，更别提周围黑暗的角落。哪怕月光也无法透过窗户上紧闭的窗帘照进来。

海瑟姆盯着烛光，轻柔地解开衣服扣子。披风最先掉在地上，打湿了木头地板；接着是外套和衬衫。

“你打算什么时候开口，谢伊？”他问，解下袖剑的护腕。它们被扔到梳妆台上，发出一声轻响。

“您怎么发现我的，大团长？”

“有些东西让我觉得你不想保持沉默。”

谢伊什么也没说。他在此地出现确实出乎海瑟姆的意料，至少没想到日记会造成这种效果。海瑟姆觉得谢伊找到他且没有显出暴力的迹象，事情就不算太坏。不过他多半抱有疑问。

“可你还是一言不发。”最终，海瑟姆说。

“我在寻找合适的说辞。”谢伊低声回答。

尽管他听起来很平静，海瑟姆还是觉察到他每个字里的犹疑，乃至刻意维持的平稳呼吸。这是一种人为的冷静，于是海瑟姆把手从裤子上拿开，以免给谈话造成更多变数。

他讽刺地想起了类似的一幕，只不过角色倒了过来。现在事情变得简单多了。

“我猜你读过我的笔记了。”他说。

“是的。”片刻之后，谢伊回答。

“然后呢？”

“我害怕。”

这句话十分古怪，但使得海瑟姆被笼罩在一种与谢伊相同的不安中。这种不安穿透他的皮肤，堵住他喉咙里的呼吸，几乎让他窒息。他只能想到一个让谢伊这么说的理由，但没有得到回应的每一秒钟都让他更加觉得自己在被幻想蒙骗。

终于，谢伊开口了。他快乐的语气似乎被遗忘在了莫里根号上。

“我……在做别的事情之前，想要得到回答。”

“你的问题是什么？”

“您把日记留在我的船舱里，是想得到什么？”

海瑟姆叹了口气。开场的问题最简单却也最痛苦。

“什么也不想。”他诚恳地回答，“但我现在只期盼你想要的东西。”

“如果我想拒绝呢？如果我想告发呢？”谢伊用比之前更咄咄逼人的语气问。

“我相信你的为人，不担心你会去告发。至于拒绝……事实上我就是这么认为的。”

谢伊小声嘟囔了一句，声音轻不可闻，听上去像是确认了什么。海瑟姆想看看他的脸，然而不得不向他并不想露面的愿望妥协。“还有吗？”

“如果——”在谢伊把话说完之前，海瑟姆就意识到，这个问题是最重要的，“——如果我决定接受，把您的话当作一种邀请并且接受，您将来能给我们什么？”

海瑟姆想要立刻作出回应，当场宣告他无法克制的热烈情感，还有这些天、这几个月唯一指引自己行动的深切爱意，且这种状态可能会一直持续多年；他想就这样献出真心。然而他必须组织一个更为体面的回答，与谢伊，这个深夜里抛下莫里根号、冒着犯下罪行的风险前来的男人相称的回答。

“我已经有很多年不能随心所欲，”海瑟姆说，声音很轻，“我并不完整，因为我已宣誓将生命和忠诚献给比自身更伟大的事业。”他听到谢伊在话语间隙咽了一口唾沫，“不过，但凡我不曾许诺出去的，我都给你；当我们在一起，我给你我的陪伴，以及你从中渴望的一切；当我们分开，我给你我的思念，我的话语和我的回忆。但如果你除了我的灵魂还想要别的，恐怕你不会找到什么有价值的东西。”

这是整整数年来从他嘴里说出的最真诚的话，直接从他的灵魂中剥离而出；他感觉自己比脱光衣服、卸下武器、独自一人在城市街道上缓步行走时更为赤裸。

“这些……”他听见谢伊的声音，“这些比我期望的还多。”

“我能看看你吗？”海瑟姆问。

谢伊在房间里走了几步，踏进蜡烛的光晕。他的眼里闪着橙色的光芒；与很多人不同，这片昏暗让他显得年轻又脆弱。他不是夜间的捕食者，而是守护者；他行于黑暗仿佛依旧是个刺客。

“我在这里。”他说，两人之间只隔着几厘米的距离。光线给了他勇气，他听起来笃定多了。

谢伊没穿外套，一件薄薄的棉质衬衫把他与外界阻隔开来。海瑟姆缓慢地抬起手，伸向谢伊脖子与肩膀之间的弧度；一种紧绷感促使他在接触的瞬间就收回了手。然后，以同样缓慢的动作，他向前倾身，直到他们的嘴唇在半途碰到一起。

谢伊回应以一种少年的热情，兼有男人的娴熟技巧。他亲吻着海瑟姆，如同干渴数天的人终于接触饮水，带着力量与需求。他用手捧着海瑟姆的脸，而海瑟姆的手抚摸着他的脖子和脊背，感受着衣料下面的每一处肌肉。

他们一直吻到嘴唇发热，呼吸交融；两人的阴茎都兴奋起来，隔着裤子互相摩擦。

海瑟姆知道接下去会发生什么，知道今晚、如同过去许多个可以称之为属于他们的夜晚中谢伊想要什么；谢伊随着他的手有节奏的动作移动，在被他推着时歪过头，在他后退时依然保持着这个姿势。他双手捧着海瑟姆的脸，没有索求的意味，只是轻柔地摩挲着。

“海瑟姆。”他说。在他嘴里，这个名字听起来仿佛一句祈祷。

曾经，为了能从他口中听到自己的教名，有什么是海瑟姆不能付出的呢？如今他得到了，作为一件礼物。

“谢伊，”他悄声回答，“你想让我做什么？”

“我想与你做爱。我想与你互相占有。”

“今晚呢？”他得先知道，在他们被热血冲昏头脑之前。

谢伊抚摸着他光裸的肩膀。“今晚我想被你占有。”最后，他说。

“你不必觉得亏欠我什么，或者因为我是你的上级，”海瑟姆说，“我们是平等的，此时此刻。”

“不是因为什么外部因素，”谢伊回应，“我就想这么做。”

海瑟姆点点头，几乎叹息出声。谢伊的衬衫还挂着肩膀，他解开扣子，试图稳住双手，最终失败了；衬衫落在地上，和原本就在那里的海瑟姆的衣服湿漉漉地混在一起。接下去是裤子，然后是靴子；最后蔽体的衣物被急躁地扯了下来，海瑟姆意识到，在完全赤裸相对之前，两人都屏着呼吸。

谢伊的身体和他记忆中一样美，强健、迷人、年轻，在此刻和被准许触碰之前一样富有魅力。现在他不仅欣赏，也在被欣赏。当他们终于看得累了，便又交缠在一个吻中。

床铺因两人的体重吱呀作响。海瑟姆躺在谢伊身下，用胳膊搂着他，让他们不能更紧密地贴在一起。

谢伊的手不久就在黑暗中找到了他的分身，结实又轻柔地握住，和海瑟姆自己、以及别人带来的感觉都不相同。

谢伊以一种折磨人的技巧动作，双唇始终没有离开他的。他中断亲吻想要找回呼吸，谢伊便转向他脖子上敏感的皮肤，用带有侵略意味的吻留下占有的记号。不久，海瑟姆释放出来，弄到了自己身上和谢伊手上。

“稍微……等我一会儿。”他说，感觉眼冒金星。

等到身体平复，轮到他来取悦谢伊。他扶着谢伊的肩膀，让他仰面躺在床上，吻着他的嘴唇，下巴，脖子和身上的肌肉。身下的男人并未吝惜从喉头冒出的喘息；尽管海瑟姆有些担忧会被人听到，他也丝毫不打算制止，尤其是那些带着情热的对他名字的呼唤。

海瑟姆抚摸着谢伊结实的双腿，同样还有胸脯，直到他的乳头坚硬地挺立。他确保在他身上的每一个部位都作上记号，就像自己之前被标记的那样；作为收尾，他把谢伊含入口中。

谢伊吃惊的呻吟足以让他的分身又硬起来，再次兴致勃勃。

海瑟姆对这种行为一贯不太感冒，觉得低贱又缺乏乐趣；然而，谢伊和他经历过的其他男人不一样。他不会用手按着他的头，也不会把臀部往前送好顶进他的喉咙；他只会像吟诵一样叫着他的名字，紧握着拳头，一动不动。这种渴望下的克制让海瑟姆充满欲望，将他吞得更深，同时用双手给他带去快乐。

谢伊轻声说自己就要到了。海瑟姆把脸转开，但在谢伊的高潮结束之后重新用嘴把他含住；谢伊喘息起来。

“够了，”谢伊恳求，在黑暗中抓着他的手让他起身，“我受不了了。”

“要是你想的话，就到此为止。”

“不，不是，”谢伊打断他，用颤抖的手捧着海瑟姆的脸，“我是说这会儿。我还是想要你在里面。”

谢伊对他以你相称本不该有如此强烈的作用，可海瑟姆还是深受震动。两人稍作休息的时候，他把脸埋在谢伊的脖子里，用手抚过他身体的线条；如果谢伊想要更多，他在今晚或者其他夜晚都会欣然满足。

“在我口袋里，”等到呼吸不再紊乱，谢伊表示，“我带了油。”

海瑟姆从床上爬起来去找。地上乱七八糟，第二天早上两人肯定谁也没干衣服穿，但他们一点都不在乎。他把衣服留在原地，从谢伊的裤子里摸出一只小玻璃瓶。

“你一开始就等着我们变成这样？”海瑟姆躺回床上问。

“我这么希望。我不想因为缺什么东西而不能和你做爱。”

听到这话，海瑟姆笑了，又凑过去吻他。这次他让彼此的嘴唇轻柔地摩擦，啜饮爱人喉间的呼吸，他们的手指也温和地交叠在一起。

“你想要我来弄吗？”然后他问，晃着小玻璃瓶。

“我更想自己来。”

谢伊把瓶子拿在手里打开，一阵迷人的、有如异国花朵的香气充满房间，也充满海瑟姆的肺腑。谢伊用一只手沾了些油，往下伸到自己双臀之间。

海瑟姆知道这种体验有些难受。他把手放上爱人的分身，抚摸它让谢伊好过一些。最后谢伊示意他停下，让他俯到自己身上，恰好在双腿之间。这个姿势太过露骨，令海瑟姆脸红，哪怕他们方才一直在做这种事。

他用颤抖的手扶着阴茎进入谢伊体内；挤压感带来另一重极乐，完全进去之后，他觉得自己没办法坚持很久。

他努力冷静下来，既是为了自己，也是为了谢伊。谢伊因为不适而呻吟，海瑟姆虔诚而小心地凑上去吻他的嘴唇，尽最大的可能与他的身体结合在一起。

“继续，求你。”谢伊说，用双腿缠着他，好离他更近。

海瑟姆不再耽搁地顺从了；身体的摩擦比他最甜蜜的梦境还要美好。谢伊的存在如此真切，气息如同上佳的美酒，他曾在那么多天中与他一同醒来，却无法将他据为己有。

他们仿佛融为一体，动作的幅度愈加狂热，既狂乱又充满柔情。谢伊把海瑟姆困在自己的手臂与双腿之间，而海瑟姆在他体内进出，爱抚他的腿间。

好像从没有哪两个人像他们这样紧密相连。

高潮随即到来。先是谢伊，他叫着海瑟姆的名字。海瑟姆紧随其后；他本想先退出来，但谢伊还是用腿夹着他，让他射在里面。

之后，他们疲惫地相互抚摸。海瑟姆听到谢伊一直在说些情话，他并不能听懂多少，心里却十分明白；他试图用自己的话回应这些表白，但唇间只有谢伊的名字，低沉地，悄然地，用一千种语气说出，如同圣诗。谢伊看起来很满足，因为闭上眼睛之前他微笑起来。

他们一直睡到中午。海瑟姆睁开眼睛，发现自己和谢伊躺在一起。他的身体有如神造，被最为柔和与明媚的阳光照亮；这幅景象令他如此着迷，以至于伸手去抚摸这个与他同床的男人的脸颊。

谢伊和他自己一样真实，微红的皮肤散发着仿佛不存于此世的温暖，依旧残留着海瑟姆昨晚留下的痕迹。海瑟姆有种充满占有欲的想法，鉴于这具躯体的一部分头天晚上被如此仔细地疼爱过，它应当继续沉睡，无法唤醒。

他没能继续欣赏，因为下一刻谢伊就在床上翻了个身，睁开了眼睛。那双眼里还带着倦意，起初的惊讶马上就被更为单纯的快乐代替。

“这是你头一回比我早起。”谢伊把这句话当作晨安，摩挲着海瑟姆的脸。

“我的头脑提醒我你在旁边，所以我想醒来看着你。”

谢伊笑了，丝毫没有被这句恭维困扰。他曾经听过许多海瑟姆的夸奖，但这句新的显然更合他心意。“那我们可以望着对方的眼睛。”他说，然后压低声音补充，“或者再彼此享用。我们应该抓紧机会，既然现在有时间。”

海瑟姆热切地点头，任由谢伊跨坐在他身上吻他的嘴。

他知道总有一天他们会彼此分离，会在为谢伊的安全忧心的同时忙着确保自身，怀抱着总有一天能回到他身边的希冀。也会有一些年月，与他们相伴的只有回忆；但在那之前他们必须彼此陪伴。毕竟，战争，他们的战争，不会给予他们这样的人更多机会。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> （1）杀人鲸（ballena asesina）的名字在西语里含有“刺客”这个词。  
> （2）原文为a lenguas。1里格（lengua）在海上约为3海里（约5.556公里）


End file.
